Washington University (WU) currently has successful K12, K30, T32 and Doris Duke clinical research training programs which were originally completely separate grants. We propose to transform these programs into the backbone of a new Center for Clinical and Translational Research Training (CCTRT). The CCTRT will be a new multi-institutional, multidisciplinary training program with dedicated space in the new Institute of Clinical and Translational Science (ICTS). The mission of the CCTRT is to provide outstanding clinical and translational research training for Washington University (WU) and its regional partners. This will be accomplished by integrating and enhancing existing training programs, developing new clinical and translational courses, promoting multidisciplinary team training, developing new career development programs and providing improved evaluation and tracking for all training programs. This transformation will be aided by the development of a new Education Committee, a new Council of NIH-Funded Training Programs and reorganizing the K12 Multidisciplinary Advisory Committee to oversee all the clinical research training programs. The CCTRT will support faculty, mentors and trainees by enhancing multidisciplinary research opportunities, providing new training and career development resources, fostering career development skills and promoting extensive interactions between faculty, mentors, and trainees. In 2006 we began integrating the K12, K30, T32 and Doris Duke Programs and moved into newly remodeled space as proposed in our initial CTSA application. The WU K12, K30 and T32 are funded through 2010 but can only be renewed as part a CTSA program and so we are resubmitting our application to continue, expand and transform our outstanding clinical and translational training programs through the CTSA. The new CCTRT will serve as the academic home for research training for the ICTS. The CCTRT will build several new research training programs including: [unreadable] A PhD program in clinical investigation, [unreadable] A training program for research nurses, coordinators and assistants, [unreadable] A series of new pediatric clinical research training programs (Program Function 2.11) and [unreadable] In collaboration with other CTSA Program Functions we will help develop new translational research curriculum (Biomedical Informatics 2.03, Biostatistics 2.04, Ethics 2.04, Community Engagement 2.07, Translational Pathology/Phenotyping Core 2.08, Human Imaging Unit 2.10, Brain, Behavior, Performance Unit 2.12, and Genetics/Genomics Core 2.13)